1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to data processing, and more particularly but not exclusively to methods and apparatus for detecting malicious codes in backups.
2. Description of the Background Art
Computer viruses, worms, Trojans, rootkits, and spyware are examples of malicious codes that have plagued computer systems throughout the world. Although there are technical differences between various types of malicious codes, malicious codes are also commonly collectively referred to as “viruses” or “malwares.” The threat posed by malwares is well known, prompting most computer users to have some form of antivirus. However, some malwares, such as root kits, are difficult to detect and remove even with current antivirus techniques. What is needed is an effective technique for removing malwares from infected computers.